The present invention relates to apparatus for purifying air and admixing disinfectants and/or perfumes therewith for rooms in which there is a concentration of injurious and/or odoriferous substances, in particular, lavatories.
It is precisely in such places as public lavatories that a powerful stench always prevails and is an annoyance to the user. The attempt has already been made to remedy this by suspending in such rooms ventilators (i.e.: air circulators) for perfume dispensers with solid odor compounds. These measures are, however, quite unsatisfactory, since the ventilators are as a rule not set in motion at the proper time, or not at all, and because the rate of volatilization of the solid perfumes is too slight to mask the stenches adequately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforementioned type in which ventilation (i.e.: air circulation) is used simultaneously with volatilizing disinfectants and/or perfumes, to purify the air.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforementioned type which is simple, low in cost and economically operable, in predetermined automatically initiated so as to provide a continual cleansing of the air.
These objects together with other objects and advantages will be obvious from the following disclosure.